detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
OVAs
This article includes a list of various OVA's (Original video animation) released for the anime Detective Conan. This list includes Shonen Sunday releases, Magic File releases, Gosho Aoyama Short Stories, as well as other releases. List of OVAs |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|16 Suspects!? | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2002 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan, Ran, Kogoro, and many of their friends, are invited to Shiratori's villa for a gathering and a small party. Shiratori shows off his prized wine, including his most expensive vintage, for later service to his guests. However, this very wine is later found smashed, and no one knows who among the 16 guests is the culprit. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|3 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan, Heiji, and the Vanished Boy | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2003 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan and Ran visit Kazuha and Heiji in Osaka, and Conan meets three people who look a lot like the Detective Boys, but only with some changes in looks and character. They are looking for a friend of theirs who has gone missing. Can Conan and Heiji find the boy before something bad happens to him? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|4 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2004 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan and Ran are on a train, and Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, Kaito Kuroba, and Aoko Nakamori are all on the same train. Conan hears that Ginzo is there to stop the Kaitou Kid from stealing a rare crystal jewel. Can Kaitou really steal the jewel with Aoko on the same train as him, and what happens when Conan learns that another person is trying to steal the jewel for themselves? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|5 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|The Target is Kogoro!! The Detective Boys' Secret Report | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2005 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|The Detective Boys' project in school is to follow someone with a job around, and present a report to their class. The Detective Boys choose Kogoro Mouri, who is rather unwilling to contribute to the class project. But when a simple observation turns into a kidnapping and blackmail case, Kogoro demonstrates a rare and inspiring air of professionalism. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|6 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|Follow the Vanished Diamond! Conan & Heiji vs. Kid! | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2006 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|A diamond thief accidentally calls the Mouri Detective Agency, and calls Conan. The thief sounds exactly like Heijji, only with no Kansai accent, so Conan calls Heiji over to their home to call everyone with a number similar to theirs, to see if anyone responds. After meeting up with Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, Heiji, Conan, and Ginzo all confront the person who lost the diamond, and then chase after the real thief. But what happens if there is also ANOTHER person looking for the diamond? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|7 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|A Challenge from Agasa! Agasa vs. Conan and the Detective Boys | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2007 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Professor Agasa has a challenge that he has written up for the Detective Boys, and he jokingly pretends that he is kidnapped. However, thinks take a bad turn when he is really kidnapped, and Conan and the Detective Boys do their best to find out where he is. However, their chances are very low as Agasa's glasses are gone, so he cannot see all that well when describing the things around him. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|8 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|The Casebook of Female High-School Detective Sonoko Suzuki | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2008 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Sonoko volunteers to write and direct a play for her local church's charity, wanting to also be the star of the play. She decides to make it a murder mystery, where she outsmarts Kogoro. However, after telling a portion of the play to Ran, Conan, and the Detective Boys, Haibara finds a lot of flaws in the plot, including a serious lack of evidence which would expose the murderer. Can Conan and the Detective Boys help Sonoko write her play by that night? Also, what happens when Ran decides to call a certain famous high school detective for advice? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|9 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|The Stranger from Ten Years Later | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2009 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan has a cold, and he is stuck in bed, sick, and unable to go to school. While resting, he overhears Sonoko telling Ran to dump Shinichi and date someone else, because he is never around. Conan gets angry and goes to Agasa's house, where Haibara announces that she has an antidote for him to try out. He takes it and passes out, but when he awakes, he finds that not only he, but also the world around him has aged 10 years, and that Ran is considering marriage to Tomoaki Araide. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|10 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|Kid in Trap Island | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2010 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Kid is on his latest heist on Koyakejima Island when the Detective Boys knock him out of the sky and crashes to a tree in a forest. Mistaken as Shinichi Kudo by Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko, he must go with the kids to capture Kid (i.e. himself). But unexpected things happen, and the foursome ends up stumbling upon a big discovery. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|11 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|A Secret Order From London | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2011 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|While Conan/Shinichi, Professor Agasa, Ran and her father travel to London, Haibara spends her days at Ayumi's home. But while the two girls prepare for a shopping trip, Mitsuhiko makes a startling discovery in one of his sister's old fashion magazines...while the girls have a sinister, black-clad pursuer on their heels. And what has Subaru Okiya to do with all this? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |- | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|12 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|The Miracle of Excalibur | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"|2012 | style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid rgb(204, 204, 204);background:#FFF5EA; padding: 0.2em;"| |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#F7E8D9; padding: 0.2em;"|Agasa and a friend of his, who coaches a baseball team, come up with a plan to cheer up the only girl on the team after being continuously bullied by the boys. Conan and Haibara are with them. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #804000;"| |} Magic Files Gosho Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories Detective Conan vs. Wooo This series of OVAs was designed to help advertise the Wooo line of televisions by showing off some of their features in these episodes. Each episode is 7 minutes apiece, and they're available for the web only. References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs Category:General Information